It Started With A Kiss
by yachen-renz
Summary: A girl takes a pencil left out by the sempai who she has a crush on, but she was unknowingly being watched by another boy while taking it. In order to keep her secret, he demands... that... she... kiss... him! an Aya-Katase-Rei fic enjoy!need reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I'm the author of Love Hotel Affairs, I may not be able to finish it, but REALLY, I'm really going to finish it this June, so watch out. As for now, here comes my third fanfic It Started With A kiss. Of course it's about Aya and Rei, my favorite couple..and watch out, I'm going to make a fanfic of Special A this July with Megumi Yamamoto and Yahiro as a couple..thanks.

--peace out..:D yachen-renz

IT STARTED WITH A KISS

--Chapter 1--

"A girl takes a pencil left out by the sempai who she has a crush on, but she was unknowingly being watched by another boy while taking it. In order to keep her secret, he demands... that... she... kiss... him!"

--First Kiss--

It was after school, at the Student Council Room..upper classman Katase, president of the Student Council , and the one I long for carelessly left his mechanical pencil out in the open…Gasp! My hearts beats ten times faster… I wanted to take it more than anything.. I couldn't help it. I took it. Without knowing I was being watched.

"Huh? Does anyone know what happened to my mechanical pencil?" Katase stands up.

"I dunno. You left it lying around again didn't you?" said one of his seatmates

--I'm beginning to be really nervous at the moment.--

"Honestly, this is outrageous! Recently, there's been a lot more people taking Student Council Equipment and other people's things…I question people's morals!" he shouted

--Upperclassman Katase is a strict person. If I were to tell him that I, Aya Hoshino joined the Student Council just so I can be around him…it is something he'd definitely spit out of me…bu-but to girls, that utterly composed attitude is juuust the right thing, I'm so happy..ehehehe.. while I'm keeping myself calm at the time, I noticed a glare at me, and it's my seatmate, Otohata Rei. He's really looking at me, as if I've done something wrong..wait a minute, I've really done something wrong! He's probably a member of the P.E. council or an officer of something…and girls squeal about him being the ace of the soccer team or something like that, but so far he rarely shows up for council meetings and he doesn't say anything…hmmm…weird—

-- I saw him write a few words on his paper and he passed it onto me and literally, my hairs stood!—

--it says, "Hoshino-san, you took the council president's pencil, so why won't you speak up?—

--I really felt GUILT at the moment, wait..he, he knows? How?—

"I am falsely accused!" I said

"But I saw you do it!"

--he saw me, GOSH!!—

"If you want me to keep quiet.."

--god, he's going to demand something from me!—

"then,?"

"then, KISS ME."

"hah?! Ki-kiss you?"

"uh-huh."

--even though this guy is popular already..and since upperclassman katase was like an omnipotent god to me, and since I can't live on if he were to hate me…there is, there was no right and wrong..—

After class..

--he pinned me onto the wall..and he leaned, closer and closer…--

" Close your eyes." He whispered

"eh-erm…okay" I said, my heart was really beating fast

--what a mess, I can't believe myself, does this mean I've becomed the girl who would share a loveless kiss with a bad guy who I hardly talk to? I've lived such an honest life for 16 years until now..—

~~KISS~~

"huh?! What was just that now..?"

" okay.. I'll just keep the pencil a secret for you."he leaves

--what was that, I wonder..i guess it felt like this..—

Watch out for the next chapter of It Started With A Kiss next week..

Arigatou Gozaimast! (16)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is the second chapter of It Started with a Kiss! Enjoy it..thanks for those 3 reviewers..^^ there's a change of format here...you see..I wrote Aya's thoughts in italic not in center anymore…haha.

..peace out :D

IT STARTED WITH A KISS

Chapter 2

_I guess it felt like this…what was that I wonder? Come to think of it, it must be a first kiss. Well, it's my first too. But what a surprise, I thought someone as popular as him could have anyone. Hmmm… I wonder if he's great soccer. However, that kiss wasn't all that deep…I mean, I bet kinder gardeners don't do it like that… a real kiss is more…more like this! _I dunked myself into my pillow imagining a real kiss.

"What are you doing, Aya?" Ran came in.

"Um…Nothing, I was just checking how it smells…yeah…that's it." _This is bad I'm imagining that Rei. That kiss was just practice. That's what it is! I only have eyes for upperclassman Katase. Yeah, that's why I wanted to have that pencil so badly. Just watching him is enough for me._

_******_

_Yawn! Not enough sleep."_ The train is arriving. Please stay behind the white line…_ "This is all Rei's fault. I'm so going to ignore him if I see him in school. Huh? It's Rei! _I saw him walk past the street. _It must have been oblivious to it before. But we use the same train station! _"This is OO station, departing passengers, please…" _from now on, I've got to be careful not to bump to him! Huh?! What's with him? He sat right down at the silver seat! The silver seats are for elderly and the disabled to sit in! And even if someone who looks healthy, if they're feeling sick, those seats are for them!! I knew it, I knew he was a good-for-nothing jerk. I kept staring at him. What the-?_

"Madam, this seat is open." He stood up and offered his seat at the old woman.

"Oh my, pardon me" the old woman replied.

"No…it's nothing"

_Ok. Maybe I judged him wrong! But that's what I saw in the first place! Can you blame me? He's so blunt. He gave up his seat just as he should do. Well…that shouldn't really matter…_

"Next is the OX school stop. The OX school stop" the operator announced.

"Hoshino-san…Hoshino-san!" _God, I'm hearing things and it looks it came from…_

"BOO!" _Rei stood before me and of course, I was at shock._

"Morning?!" _whoa. Whoa . I tried to calm myself_

"What! It's your fault for ignoring me no matter how many times I called" he said

_Darn you. After doing that to me. How dare he act so calm…no, wait! That's not it! Since he's gone to the trouble of finding my weak spot… he's planning to take advantage of it anytime he wants._

"Hey, since we're walking together anyhow, let's talk about something?"

"What should we talk about? Geez… uhm, I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry"

"Hey, Hoshino-san!"

"see ya at school" I ran before him.

So sorry it's short. I'm in a hurry also that's why I didn't revised it I just typed it in the computer

On the spot…I will just upload those remaining chapters this june..

Arigatou Gozaimast! (26)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Finally…after a year?! I've uploaded the next chapter of 'It Started with A Kiss' .well, it's just that I've been busy due to school work.. for all the nice reviewers for this fic, thank you, thank you!!!!

--peace out :D

IT STARTED WITH A KISS

--Chapter Three—

_**--Flashback:**_  
"Hoshino-san…Hoshino-san!" _God, I'm hearing things and it looks it came from…_

"BOO!" _Rei stood before me and of course, I was at shock._

"Morning?!" _whoa. Whoa . I tried to calm myself_

"What! It's your fault for ignoring me no matter how many times I called" he said

_Darn you. After doing that to me. How dare he act so calm…no, wait! That's not it! Since he's gone to the trouble of finding my weak spot… he's planning to take advantage of it anytime he wants._

"Hey, since we're walking together anyhow, let's talk about something?"

"What should we talk about? Geez… uhm, I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry"

"Hey, Hoshino-san!"

"see ya at school" I ran before him.

_**--End of Flashback**_

_**At School…**_

_Ok. Don't panic. It's just a simple test paper with simple questions. If f(x) is 72, then the answer to the problem: f(x)= 4x__4 __+ 5x__3 __+ (2x__2__)(5…I continue to answer my test paper when…_

"HOSHINO!" a voice called out. I dunno here, but the sound of the voice is irritating me… It must be…

"Otohata?" I replied

"About what happened earlier…" he starts_. What did he come here for!?!!_

"Forget it." I said, pretending to answer my test paper. _Hurry up and get out of here!!! I'll just pretend that I'm busy…._ I flip through the pages of my test paper and still, he just stares at me. Well, actually that gave me goose bumps...*weird*

"Why are you ignoring me?" he finally spoke.

"Geez, what was that for?!? Hehehe…" I tried to improvise.._ Damn!I'm so not good at pretending.:(_

"Here, take this." he says handing me an orange candy. _An orange candy?!? Seriously, what does he take me for?_

"See you!" he said, leaving my classroom. _What was that just now? He came just to give me this? Grrr...What's this?! In return for the kiss?!? _

"Hey, Hoshino!" my two other classmates called out.

"Nani?" I replied

"Have you been dating, Otohata-kun?!?" they exclaimed._ They must've seen me talking to Otohata earlier…_

"Eh? No way! _That's ridiculous…_" I said…which is _merely true_…

"Oh, I see! I knew it couldn't be that!"

"I told you a little nerd like Hoshino couldn't be his girlfriend!!" _I CAN HEAR THEM! Grrr.. just because I seldom went to social events and parties and always study at home doesn't actually mean that I'm a nerd…or does it? Anyway, back to studying. _

"I think a person like Otohata still hasn't had a kiss!" _Darn, these annoying girls are starting to get on my nerves.._

"Kyaa!!! I wonder what types of girls Otohata-kun prefers." _Sorry girls, but when it comes to kisses, he-WAIT! No wait! It wasn't all that DEEP when we… Aww, Geez!! That stuff shouldn't matter to me! I wouldn't even want to think that Otohata! Darn… _

_**Cafeteria**_, (well, our characters do need to eat….or else they would---no, just, just forget about it…)

"You see, Ran, Miyu, I'm not the one trying to get close. Wherever I go, he just…appears there!" I tried to explain.

"Oh, that's too terrible." says Miyu

"See what I mean, that Rei is totally getting on my nerves! And with what happened earlier too…"

"But then, couldn't that mean, that Otohata-kun really likes you?" Ran said with a smile

"Eh? But why me?"

"How about you go check out the soccer club just once? I bet Otohata-kun's pretty cool." Miyu said

"I think that stuff… shouldn't really matter." I saw Ran and Miyu gave me a frown.

"Alright. Okay… but, I'll just pass by."

At Soccer Practice….

SFX: chatter, cheering of the girls (O-T-O-H-A-T-A-OTOHATA!!!!)

"Whoa. He's really good…" I watched his moves and kicks. _In fact, he's the only one that stands out form the others. __ Oh, he's looking this way…_

"Hoshino~*heart*

" he called out. _What's with the heart?!? Eewww…Anyway, I waved back at him and gave him an irritated look. _Suddenly, a group of girls surrounded me.

"Are you Otohata-kun's girlfriend?" one asked. _Oh no, not again. _

"No, I'm not…" I said, half-embarrassed. _Darn that Rei!_

"See. I told you she isn't." another one said. _Kami-sama, Why me? Of all people..._

"But you know, when Masako confessed her feelings to him yesterday…she said he told her straight out that he already has a girlfriend." said another. _So he has someone. Well, sure, he has someone. It's just as I thought._

--Chapter Three-End—

Thanks for all the nice reviews for this story. Just wanted to share to you a song

From SNSD (Girls' Generation) which is ECHO. Well, it really a cute song about a

Girl whose boyfriend is well…a fly..haha.. I admit here that I'm a KPOP fan.

Well, I also listen to JPOP and Mando-Pop (Taiwanese and Chinese). Anyway,

Why am I telling you this nonsense?!? Haha…the talkative side of me…

Like an Echo, Echo, Echo….

No gatun namja jinja choumiya

(This the first time I meet a guy like you)

Yojanun da nikkoran saenggage

(Thinking that all girls are yours…)

Well, it's in Korean…

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAST (32)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, luckyclover15, thanks for the review and advice. I'll follow that for sure. :D anyway, I've finished this fic as soon as possible because I have a new story concept for our favorite couple "AyaxRei" it's entitled: "HOW TO MAKE A PRINCE"…watch out for this..XD

--peace out.. :D

IT STARTED WITH A KISS

--Chapter Four—

_**--Flashback:**_

"Are you Otohata-kun's girlfriend?" one asked. _Oh no, not again. _

"No, I'm not…" I said, half-embarrassed. _Darn that Rei!_

"See. I told you she isn't." another one said. _Kami-sama, Why me? Of all people..._

"But you know, when Masako confessed her feelings to him yesterday…she said he told her straight out that he already has a girlfriend." said another. _So he has someone. Well, sure, he has someone. It's just as I thought._

_**--End of Flashback**_

_**At School…**_

"Well then, today we will need to discuss the theme for the cultural festival…" Katase is speaking now…_About what those annoying girls were talking about yesterday. __**He told them that he has a girlfriend**__. Stop it, Aya. __**So he has someone**__. Stop thinking about it. So it's not like that I would feel disappointed at all. Plus, I never even thought that he was this cool. _I try to look at him. _Gosh! He's looking at me too! No, probably staring. *s_hiver*

"Then, it's decided. Our theme for the cultural festival is…Hm, What the? I'm out of pencils again!" he exclaimed.

"Ah…um…here, go ahead." I said handing him my pencil case and to my surprise….

"Is this?" he says. _Oh no. No._

"Isn't this my mechanical pencil?" He asks. "I knew it. The location of the scratch is the same too…" _What should I do? __ It's no use! He's already figuring everything out. And I'm certain that he'll despise me…_

"Oh, so that's it. Maybe it just got mixed up with your things, then, well then I'll take this back." _Whew! That was so close…_

"Sure!" I replied. _It's the pencil…that I gave up a kiss for. I feel pretty indifferent about losing it. _Suddenly, Rei bumped me.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong Rei?" Katase asked.

"I remembered I've got some urgent business to do, so I've got to go." He said. _What's wrong with him?_

"Oh, I see…" Katase replied. _Actually, it feels strange for Rei not to look back when leaving. But, why? Is it because the information he held over me is gone? That seems too simple. I guess I'm of no use to him now… even so, in addition to that, for Rei to leave is several times greater a shock….than losing the pencil. After all, it was my first time…to walk alongside with a boy and talk about all kinds of things. And have people asked me if we were a couple. When he's with me, I would be reminded of how much I don't suit him. What made me miserable and irritated was that…it could be that…I honestly, didn't want to get my hopes up. I'm such an idiot. I should have at least once, smiled for him like he would have wanted. _

"Forget it." I said to myself. _I'm not suited for that stuff…that's all too late now. *sobs* I wanna go home._ I walked to the school gate when, to my surprise, I found him there, standing. _It seems that he was waiting for me, after all. No, Aya. He was not waiting for you. He already has someone. Keep that in mind._

"Rei? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was getting tired of waiting. I thought you weren't—"

"So, you didn't leave?"

"No. I did. I went to go buy this. Here." He hands me a pencil which has a familiar design to me.

"The same type that upper classman Katase has?"

"This thing is even sold at the supermarket in front of the train station." He said. _What does this mean? Could it be that… instead of thinking that I wanted Upper Classman Katase's pencil, Rei thinks that i just wanted this type of pencil?_

"You're a weird girl, Hoshino. Are you mental? You're crying over something like that…" he added. _So it wasn't that he was holding my affections over my head? So the reason he got up and left…was so he could go buy this?_

"Um…don't you have a girlfriend, Rei?" I asked. _Why am I shaking…and nervous?_

"What are you talking about, dummy? Aren't you my girlfriend?" he yelled. _He's making a scene, here…_

"G-Girlfriend? When did I become your GIRLFRIEND?"

"What? Just for something as simple as a pencil, you were willing to kiss me, right? So you must like me!" _Then, if that's the case, then that kiss….at that time…_

"What's so good about someone like me? I asked.

"Well…that's because…um…You're adorable, Hoshino! I won't go into it in detail!" _No way… I can't believe this…*sniffs and sobs*_

"Wha! Don't cry! What's with you?" he tries to comfort me. _When did I realize it…Rei suddenly looks so cool._

"It's just that…I'm happy" I replied. _Even my words are coming out as they should. Rei is such a great guy! :'D_

"So…" he said "Let me have a kiss as thanks!" he leans down to me and I replied "Sure."

_And so this how Rei gave me a yearning, enchanting kiss._

--Chapter Four End—

IT ENDED WITH A KISS

Yay! Finished the fic! I'm so happy… anyways, thanks for the nice reviews

And comments all of you are giving me! :D

Arigatou Gozaimast (Next Fic: How to Make A Prince)


End file.
